iwakufandomcom-20200214-history
Choudai Henshin! Sekai no HERO Iwaku
Description Chou Henshin! Sekai no HERO Iwaku (lit. Great Transformation! World HERO Story) a fictional 52 episode tokusatsu show set in Chikyuu. It is the second season of the Sekai no HERO Iwaku series, running 10 years after Choujin SAIBOOGU GABRIEL-0 and right before Seigi no Daisensou! Sekai no HERO Iwaku. It was made by the original producers of Choujin Cyborg Gabriel Zero, Kusakabe Films after merging with media giant GREAT PALAMA GROUP. Plot The new show starts a bit before the end of Choujin SAIBOOGU GABRIEL-0 when Gabriel-0 defeated the seemingly evil invaders. In this recap of said final episode, it was revealed that Professor Homac was capturing them to create new weapons. They were actually an interstellar race called the 'Gaians'. Gaians weren't all that evil; they were just provoked by Homac's use of their comrades as experiments. Seeing that he had made an error, Gabriel-0 went against his programming and stole the trinkets, known as REALITY BREAKERS. He then fled and hid them throughout the world. He made peace with the Gaians, but hatred still lingered among a countless many. They would continue to terrorize Chikyuu. Professor Homac would hide in the shadows and create an army to recover these trinkets with his new creation the superhuman RAZILIN. It just so happened that a young man named Chiba Tomohisa and his brother Chiba Taro were out biking in the countryside of Japan, when they saw two shiny looking things on the riverbed of their hometown. When they grabbed the two strange pieces of machinery out of the water, the trinkets began to beep loudly and sparkle brightly. In an instant, RAZILIN appeared with a small squad of Razubots, twisted automatons that took human form, made with his NANOMACHINES. They originally were only present to take the RB trinkets from the brothers, but were particularly destructive in their methods. It was in this moment of danger that the two brothers activated their trinkets without realizing it. Chiba Tomohisa placed the mechanical eye on his forehead, and with a cry of 'MANIFEST-O!', he became the CRIMSON RIDER BREAKER. The trademark, bulky red armor with crimson light emanating from underneath - appeared with the REALITY BREAKER trinket called 'Manifest Power' - ruling over the domain of energy. Bursting with Energy, the CRIMSON RIDER defeated his foes explosively despite his cumbersome armor. Super strength, increased speed - the trinket made him super human due to the influx of power and energy generated by his suit. On the other hand, his brother Chiba Taro wore the belt buckle known as 'Plus Imperat' - and with a cry of 'MANIFEST!' - he became NAVY RIDER BREAKER. his trademark blue armor was a bit lighter, much less bulky than the CRIMSON RIDER BREAKER - but since it ruled over the domain of MASS - it had various buttons that summoned various weapons and tools from an alternate dimension. After quashing and surprising the dark RAZILIN, the two brothers were suddenly interrupted by the Gaian aggressors - whose interruption in turn summoned the legendary cyborg warrior, Gabriel-0. It was revealed that Gabriel-0 was recruiting other users of the Reality Breaker trinkets to protect Earth from the machinations of Professor Homac and the hatred of the Gaian Aggressors. Soon, the two brothers were embroiled in a conflict encompassing the whole world - in order to protect their loved ones and the entirety of humanity. They would also meet other heroes like the organization called the International Strongest Armored Force (ISAF), led by a man called the Actuator - who held an unknown RB trinket. Among their countless enemies, they would find other RB trinket users who strayed from the noble path - using their newly found powers for petty crimes and outright villainy. 'The man-dragon', 'The blood-dancer', a man who had powers over 'destiny's script', A reality breaker who broke nature's laws and became a bestial monster, and many others. Due to this, a young heir to a large family fortune lost his best friend and sister in one of their attacks. Swearing vengeance, the young man found a magical sword in his family's treasury - a cursed blade called Metaron. The spirit inhabiting the sword revealed that he had powers that allowed him to combat the Reality Breakers on equal terms. The young man took a blood oath, and the sword allowed him to channel the battle form of the demon-lord ASMODAI. Since he fought all Reality Breakers without distinction, He would fight Gabriel-0's team members using mystic tricks and magical spells that mirrored the Reality Breaker's own powers. Despite his respect for the legendary cyborg, he would become a recurring thorn in their side. The United Nations and the public, now becoming more aware of the situation, decided to create a peace-keeping force to combat the supernatural and the alien. They became sympathetic to Gabriel Zero's intentions and created a world-faring high-tech ship called EmeRAID led by Yamada Tadayoshi and his team of combat specialists. Technically they were an independent force from Gabriel Zero's team - and did not use reality breaker trinkets to fight Gaians and Razubots. Instead, they took a cue from the ISAF and created power armor, copied Gabriel's cyborg technology and used cybernetics. They even had supernatural magicians and specialists. Although their success rate was relatively low - they helped in reducing incidents where Gabriel Zero's team wasn't present. The following episodes revealed that the gaian agressor were using giant beasts called Mechavores, who could only be defeated by Navy Rider's Size Limitation Removal Skill, and the ISAF's Ultra Insta-kill Cannon "ZA YUSHUARRU". The UN revealed their combining robots in these episodes, to counteract the increasing number of Mechavores that the other superhero teams couldn't handle. But tragedy struck in one of the final episodes of the first season - when it was revealed that a giant bomb had been planted in the core of the earth by a combined force of the gaian aggressors, Professor Homac and RAZILIN. While Gabriel Zero fought off hordes of invaders and RB mutants, his internal brain circuitry was completely fried by a major explosion. The cyborg hero, or more specifically, the man, was no more. However, his heroic sacrifice triggered a change in ASMODAI's heart - he put aside his hatred for all Reality Breakers just for this moment and fought RAZILIN, helping the CRIMSON and NAVY RIDERs in a duel over hot magma. The battle ended with a team attack that made the superhuman RAZILIN falling into magma. That was the last they saw of him. However, this time, Tomohisa was the one who carried resentment for the man behind ASMODAI, blaming his unwillingness to cooperate or to listen to their views causing Gabriel's Death. The CRIMSON RIDER felt that the world in general did not appreciate their efforts to save this world. 'Was it worth it?' He asks, 'to be given this power and the responsibility that came with it?' Meanwhile, the ISAF and the UN taskforce, under the command of Undersecretary Kohinata, defeat the Gaian aggressors. They released the alien hold over a myriad of aircraft and missile facilities. Using the super-secret ultra combination robot Kasparover's final secret instakill move, they deliver the final blow to the final Giant Gaian Mechavore. The final episode of the first season reveals that while the Gaian agressors have been forced out of the planet, Professor Homac has never been found. Along with the newfound peace, the world allows Gaians and those who have surrendered into human society. The Reality Breaker trinket users go back to their normal lives, and ASMODAI formally joins the U.N. Taskforce as their supernatural specialist. After this seemingly happy ending, the silhouette of the Crimson Rider, standing against the sun - is then shown atop a cliff overlooking the city. He makes a remark at how pathetic this world has become, now adorning a tattered crimson cape on his shoulders. A message in english, saying "To be continued in the WAR FOR JUSTICE...", is then shown after the credits, pertaining to Seigi no Daisensou! Sekai no HERO Iwaku. Reception Ironically the initial viewer base of the show consisted of middle-aged men who wanted to relive their childhood. It was soon put in a mature audience schedule. The plot became darker and more complicated at around the middle of the season, reflecting this change. This put off the initial viewer-base, who were in it for the nostalgia of seeing their childhood hero. However, it kept the newly acquired teenage viewerbase with the female breakers, Tadayoshi's female team members, and the brooding antihero, Asmodai. This change supposedly led to the executives allowing the killing off of Gabriel-0 (who was lovingly considered a mascot of Kusakabe Films for some time) in one of the final episodes. External Links * Herfderf * DErps Category:Alternate World